Forgotten Memories
by MizoreOkumuraPond
Summary: L found a girl in Kamakura Japan. By found, I mean run into. Literally with a car. After a very disturbing report from the doctor he takes her in to protect her from the people after her. A few years later she begins to remember and he begins to look into something besides the Kira case.


The magenta haired girl walked down the lonely halls of the place she lived in. Her fuchsia eyes scanning the darkness ahead of her. Not a sound was heard beside the sound her bare feet walking across the cold wooden floor. She saw a light gleam of light in the distance and walked towards it. When she got close enough she found it was a door. With curious and cautious eyes she opened the door. On the other side was a bright white walled room. She heard the door close behind her. Next thing she knew she was chained to the wall. She started to panic. "Subject: Diclinous #2. Last recorded test result: 320 Joules." She heard the monotone voice state over the intercom. "Begin test at 300 Joels." He ordered. She panicked even more as the machine started up. "NO! LET ME GO!" She cried. She heard the sound of a metal ball slamming against the wall beside her. "310 Joules." There it was again. "I just wanna go home! LET ME GO!" She pleaded. "320 joules." The ball hit closer to her. It was just inches from her head. "330 joules." She felt the impact of the ball before the pain of it all.

No pov-

The insomniac boy opened the door when he heard screaming. Inside he found the magenta haired girl thrashing on the bed. She was crying out as if someone was hurting her. He held her close trying to calm her down. "NO LET ME GO!" She cried thrashing in his arms. "I JUST WANNA GO HOME! PLEASE!" He held her tighter. "It's ok, Renée, its ok..." He cooed softly. "N-no..." She started to calm down a bit, panting heavily as she recovered from this slight episode. Once he was sure she was asleep and ok he let her rest. He was frowning with a look of genuine concern. Walking over to his computer he looked through his contact lists. She had never told him what had happened to her and he never bothered to find out due to the fact she had amnesia from a severe blunt force trauma on both sides of her head. Only it seemed now she was remembering and it was just too traumatizing for her to recount on the memory. In that case he'd have to call a friend to help her out in ways he couldn't. He stopped at the sections for Y's and the first name to appear was Yvonne. A psychiatrist for traumatic events. She owed him a favor. Maybe she'd be able to help Reinette through this. He had run into this girl five years ago, literally run into her, with a car, and he took her to the hospital where they confirmed most of her injuries were sustained prior to the car accident. So he made it his goal to find out what happened to her. The strange thing about her that had him interested in her case was that he had been informed she had, had two vestigial frontal lobe skull structures due to inflammation in the frontal lobe cavity. These structures, the forensics lab in Virginia were able to confirm, were a mixture of bone and cartilage in the shape of two cat ear like horns. This had been most likely to have some sort of reason of her attack. However, until he was sure he kept her off the streets so that she was safe. The police offered Witness Protection with the U.S Marshals but that would most likely not be enough. Now she might be able to draw an end to her case. Maybe, just maybe, he'd finally be able to help her. So he called the old friend named Yvonne and set up a date. Once that was done he pulled his knees to his chest and began to bite his thumbnail. "Who are you Reinette Stacy...?"

Renétte's pov-

L was silent as he had Watari drive us to an unfamiliar building entitled Enki. He said due to the sudden outbursts and night terrors I had been having since a few months back he had enlisted a little help. "I don't wanna go..." I pouted knowing fully well what Enki was now. "Look, we're both worried sick because of these constant things that leave you in seizures and night terrors. If you don't tell us then maybe Yvonne Reid will be able to get through to you." L said in total parenteral like seriousness. I was surprised. He usually didn't care for other people much. I was only here because he felt it his responsibility to help me after the incident. He didn't let me out of his sigh and he was almost over protective of me. This just proved it even further. The car stopped and I looked out the window at the building. "You ready?" I waited a moment then nodded. He took me inside and we were taken in soon after. "You must be Reinette Stacy. My name is Yvonne Reid." The lady we came to said with a smile. I smiled back weakly. "L, would you mind stepping into the other room, this session is only for Reinette." She said shooing him next door. "And so you don't get bored there's crayons and paper there on the table to by you some time." She said before closing it. "Ok, L told me you've been having nightmares?" I nodded quietly. "Ok, I want you to lay down on the couch and we're going to try something called a Cognitive interview." She said motioning for me to sit down on the couch. I did as I was told to. She told me to close my eyes and told me to think about the dream. I took a deep breath as I tried my hardest to do so. "Tighten your grip on my hand when you want to stop." She took my hand in hers. "Ok, you're in your dream...what do you see?" I said I saw a hallway. It was dark and dimly lit. "What are you doing?" She asked calmly. "I'm...walking down towards something..." I answered quietly. "What is it? A mirror? A door? A wall?" She asked. It was a door. "What do you see when you open the door?" She asked. I saw a white room with a glass in the center of a wall. Next thing I knew I was strapped down to the wall in front of the glass. I started to feel panic rise in my chest. "What's wrong Renée?" She asked.

No pov-

Reinette began to squirm about on the couch with a look of discomfort. "No, let me go!" Yvonne frowned. "Who has you Renée?" She asked. "I don't wanna do this again! Let me go!" She cried frantically squirming around. "Renée what are they doing?" Yvonne asked trying to figure out what was going on in her mind. "It hurts! Stop!" she cried even louder. "L! Help please!" She sobbed. Yvonne was glad that the walls were completely sound proof. "What hurts Renée? What are they doing?" She went into a fetal position as she used her free hand to cover her head. "STOP IT!" She cried out. A few books on the shelf flew off and the lights went out. "Reinette wake up!" The moment she said the words Reinette bolted up right on the couch. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were wide and burning with fear and utter terror. She was using her hands to cover her head as if to hide something. Yvonne was in shock. How had the books flown off the shelf? "Renée, are you ok?" She asked softly as Reinette tried to steady her breathing. She nodded unsurely. "Did you do that to those books?" She asked. Reinette was unsure how to answer that. "I-I didn't do-I-I don't know..." She stuttered as she tried to understand. "If you want we can stop right now Renée." Yvonne suggested as she picked up the books. Renée nodded quickly. She just wanted this to go away. "L," She said opening the door to the other room. "I need to speak with you for a moment. Renée can you wait in here please?" Reinette nodded quietly as she sat down at the table in the room by the crayons and paper L had used. Meanwhile inside with Dr. Reid, L was sitting in his usual crouching manor and waiting for Dr. Reid's evaluation on Reinette. "So, what's wrong with Reinette? Why is she having nightmares like that?" He asked with hidden concern. "I think, before you met Reinette, she was kidnapped and tortured. Whatever it was that caused her to react like this during a cognitive interview, it was more than traumatic. It literally scared her for life." Dr. Reid frowned. "And it must have started for a long period of time around her teenage years say...13-16 years of age for three consecutive years. When she escaped it must have been after the injury to her temporal frontal lobes." L frowned. Tortured? For three years when she was still a kid? Just the thought of that happening to her made him feel weird. Like it hurt him that it had gone on for so long without anyone finding out. "This is a very serious thing L. That means you have to help her however you can. Emotionally and physically. She herself asked for your help during the session. She just doesn't know it." L looked up. "My help?" Dr. Reid nodded. "Try to get her to talk to you about these things. Don't force her to but just let her come out of her shell a bit. Am I understood?" L nodded as she opened the door to the other room and he stood up. "Renée, it's time to go." She smiled. "Kay..." She said quietly as she put down the brown crayon. "What did you draw?" She asked walking over to the table where the drawing and Renée were. "Oh that's a cute puppy." She said when she saw the picture. "Thank you..." She muttered softly as L waited for her at the door. "See you next time Renée." The doctor smiled as the two left. Inside the car she sat with her arm on the rest of the door and her head propped up on her palm. "We probably won't be back in LA for a while..." She looked at him confused. "Why?" She yawned quietly. "In Japan, there is a killer going around called Kira. He's killing criminals and suspected thieves, petty criminals, and killers behind bars. They police seem thoroughly confused about what to think of the case and with their help I just might be able to solve it." She frowned. "The killer that causes heart attacks?" She asked knowing what he was talking about. "Yes, which means we'll be using the other headquarters in the Kanto Region. Most likely our Tokyo building." L replied in all seriousness. "But what am I supposed to do? I'm not a detective and it doesn't seem right that I accompany you somewhere I can't help you." She said sleepily. "You're coming with me because I don't wanna leave you alone and you're sick at the moment. You need to be taken care of." He said quietly. She blushed lightly. "Plus there is one way you can help me. You were studying as a doctor right? Which means since you did finish studying you can become a coroner and check if anything unnatural caused the heart attacks." She cocked her head to the side. "Un-natural? Like poison and stuff?" He nodded as she turned back to the window. "Ok..."

-Tokyo Japan-

"This is an emergency message from Kamakura police! A young girl by the name of Lucy has killed 30+ DRI members and security officers. She is considered a threat to anyone near her and is said to still be carrying the murder weapon. Should you come into contact with her or have any information about her whereabouts contact the police immediately. Do not engage her or do anything to enrage her. I repeat she is considered Hostile and ruthless. In light of certain events another suspect from a case several years earlier whose whereabouts are still unknown is still wanted for the murder of 70 DRI and Security officers. Her name is Melody Wakahisa. If any information on both these suspects' whereabouts is known please contact the police. Once again this is an urgent message from Kamakura Police authorized by the NPA. Thank you; I'm Shiro Kurikara from Sakura TV News at 7. Goodnight." The boy with orange red hair wrote both girls' names down in a notebook. Alongside it a cause of death stating that they had died attempting to kill an officer. He looked up with a malevolent smirk. "In a mere forty seconds they will both be as good as gone from this world." He stared at the pictures on the screen. Twenty seconds. He stared at the screen in anticipation. "10." He watched as the commercials were cut and the images were back to the news room. "3...2...1." The man on the screen spoke. "This just in we have another message authorized by the NPA." The screen switched to a man by the name of Lind L. Tailor. "My name is Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L. I am here to put a stop to Kira's murders. He may think he's justice but he's wrong. Kira if you're listening, get off your high horse because I will hunt you down no matter where you are and I will find you." The man said convincingly. The boy gritted his teeth in outrage. "Kira you think you're Justice, I know you're evil. What you are doing, it's evil." The boy snapped. Writing Tailors name down in the notebook he stared in anticipation at the screen. The man, forty seconds later, collapsed. He burst into laughter. "What's wrong?! I thought you were going to catch me!" He sneered. Suddenly the screen changed. "He-he," came the nervous yet sneering laugh of a person speaking into a voice modulator. "I-I didn't think you'd kill him but-wow. You seemed to have proved me wrong Kira. Don't think just because he's dead that L doesn't exist. L exists. He is real. I am real, and I, am L. From what I've deduced so far is that you're a student. You are sociable and you hate to lose. Also although this broadcast was said to be worldwide it is actually only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I planned to show the recording in other regions but now there is no need to. So, I propose this challenge. Kill me. Come on, if you wanted too you could right? So come on, what are you, a chicken?" The teasing voice changed person said. The boy nearly cracked his teeth under the pressure he put on them while he grounded them together. "Hn. Just as I thought, you can't can you? Well then...till then, Kira." The transmission was cut and the boy shut the TV off. His eyes were fuming with anger. He began to rant on about finding L and then went onto declaring he was justice. "I swear I will find you L." He growled in a threatening tone.

-Renétte's pov-

I walked into the kitchen quietly as I put in my earphones and pulled out the cake making stuff. I sang softly to the music as I made a cake for later on.

"I don't mean to run,

But every time you come around I feel,

More alive, than ever

And I guess it's too much,

Maybe we're too young,

And I don't even know what's real,

But I know I've never wanted anything so bad,

I've never wanted anyone so bad,

If I let you love me,

Be the one adored,

Would you go all the way?

Be the one I'm looking for?

If I let you love me, (If I say,)

Be the one adored, (It's okay,)

Would you go all the way? (Stay,)

Be the one I'm looking for?"

I put the batter in the pre-heated oven as I began to pick the mess up. I looked at the time and decided to make the icing and the filling for the cake. By the time that was done the cake would be done. So I brought out the strawberries the powdered sugar, the sugar and the icing and filling mix I had half prepared yesterday night. I cut up the strawberries and through them in with the filling of the cake.

"Help me come back down,

"From high above the clouds,

You know I'm suffocating,

But I blame this town,

Why do I deny

The things that burn inside,

Down deep I'm barely breathing,

But you just see a smile,

And I don't wanna let this go,

Really, I just want to know

If I let you love me,

Be the one adored,

Would you go all the way?

Be the one I'm looking for?

if I let you love me, (If I say,)

Be the one adored, (It's okay,)

Would you go all the way? (Stay,)

Be the one I'm looking for?

If I let you love me,

Be the one adored,

Would you go all the way?

Be the one I'm looking for?

If I let you love me,

Be the one adored,

Would you go all the way?

Be the one I'm looking for?

If I let you love me, (If I say,)

Be the one adored, (It's okay,)

Would you go all the way? (Stay,

Be the one I'm looking for?"

I felt someone breathing over my shoulder and pull off my earphone. "Renée, are you making me breakfast?" L asked curiously. "Nah, this delicacy is for me. You can make your own." I teased jokingly. He seemed to have noticed this and pouted. "Can I at least eat the stuff off the spoon?" Giving in I handed him the spoon. "Knock yourself out love." I yawned quietly. I put on the oven mits and pulled out the cake. I searched around for some thread to cut the cake in half while the cake cooled down. When I came back to the kitchen with the string L was trying to get at the filling. "Oi, that's for the cake. You can have the leftovers." I scowled pushing him away. "But it's too good." He pouted again. "Too bad." I teased. I fixed up the cake all beautiful and elegant like. On a slice there was a perfect, plump, fresh, big strawberry that I called dibs on, but when I left to shower and came back 10 minutes later L had eaten it and my slice of cake. I gaped at him from the kitchen to where he sat. "That was my Strawberry!" I said in disbelief. "It's was good." He said totally oblivious to the fact I was angry. "But-it was my strawberry!" He stood up and walked over to me. "How am I supposed to know if that strawberry was as sweet as-" He cut me off with a kiss. I froze up. Unfamiliar with this type of contact with him. He pulled back. I could taste the strawberries from the kiss and blushed at the conclusion that they were infect sweet. "O-oh...t-they were sweet." I stuttered helplessly. I saw the unfamiliar smirk he had as he walked down to his chair and continued on with the case at hand. I just stared at him. Where the hell did that come from? I could tell he was still smirking.


End file.
